


covering up

by CampionSayn



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: There were bone gloss white flowers and there was blood.





	covering up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> written at midnight for no other reason than that I am very bored and felt like giving another writer a present for no reason other than it was kinda inspired by both the bingo AND their writing style??
> 
> title based veeeery loosely on Cover Up, by Taeyeon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6K0NtKz6Us

There was blood.  
  
Spatters and winding trails from the start of the doorway and all throughout the small and lonely abode of Hal Jordan.

What Sinestro could not, for the life of him understand, was how there was so much of it, from what seemed like an impossible kind of wound.

' _Unimportant_.'

Sinestro just tried to keep calm as Jordan faked a smile, even as small bone white flowers slipped beyond his lips coated- _doused really-_ -in that dark red blood.

"'M s-sorry... S'nes'ro..."

He couldn't possibly have  _that_  disease, Sinestro's mind tried in panic to refuse to believe it when he scanned the other Lantern; but the sentences strung together with an air of disorder and nonsense had been falling out of him since Sinestro had found himself at the fool's Earth home of a shabby apartment complex that looked not unlike a prison from the outside and made Sinestro feel nostalgic for the interrogation cells back on Oa.

The living area Jordan had obviously been camped out in smelled of stale air and blood with something floral mixed in, making it more disgusting to Sinestro's nose even as he shut the door and opened and window with his ring, taking moment before walking just adjacent to the sofa covered in a plastic tarp and old blankets; and Jordan himself, clothed only in old sweat pants and hole ridden jersey.

Every instinct screamed to  _fly away-don't get involved-don't feel this_ , but he sat, hip to hip with the most foolish Lantern ever to live, even as he felt himself breaking deep, deep down at the look of resignation on Jordan's face, trying to find explanation when Sinestro already  _knew_.

More blood seeped out and over dried and cracking lips as Jordan tried to speak, saturated petals of gloss white landing with a spatter to coat more of the metal bucket being used-perhaps for days-in this exercise in stupidity. More blood to follow with hacking and shaking muscles bunched up and tight to protect himself when Sinestro thought nothing of grabbing a towel from the low table practically being held up by faith and began wiping at Jordan- _Hal's_  damp and sickly forehead; careful fingers folding back old, dried blood on the cloth and other hand pinching and tossing strays petals from Hal's lips to drop in with the rest of the debris.

There were small stems and twigs in the aftermath, Hal yanking them out after sticking his own fingers deep in his throat to pull and gag and swear before it ended in his leaning, without thought from all the exhaustion, against Sinestro's shoulder.

"Sorry I'm so fucking pathetic and disgusting," he spoke, raw and hoarse, but clearly as Sinestro removed the befouled can to dump in the bathroom toilet with his ring, bringing it back and shaking his head to silence Hal's attempt to continue on with disparaging himself.

Sinestro tucked Hal's head under his chin, leaning over to hold his hand and say, "It doesn't matter."


End file.
